herofandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (Pokémon)
Serena is a Pokemon Trainer in the Pokémon X and Y games. In the Pokemon anime series, she is an aspiring Pokemon Performer and a current traveling companion to Ash Ketchum. Personality During the first episode, she was very sassy and rebellious towards her own mother, and formerly hated Rhyhorn racing. However she later proves herself to be very kind and polite, being able to get along with others pretty well, and has shown concern for others (her friends). She loves fashion, being particular about her appearance (she's adopted the habit of picking the outfit her mother won't choose). Serena is skilled in baking, making her cookies/poke-puffs for both her friends and the other Pokemon. She hates to be wet or muddy. One thing that shines about her character is her deep affection towards Ash, ever since he saved her from a wild Poliwag and guided her back to the camp site. Although the years passed since, she still recognizes him (after watching him on television), and embarked on a journey to find him (returning the handkerchief). Serena admires his sense of determination and takes his advice to heart, and often encourages him in his battles. She also blushes when looking at or talking to him. At first she was uncertain of her goal, but in Dreaming a Performer's Dream, she decided to become a top-class Pokemon Performer (with the title of Kalos Queen), and hoping to one day face-off against Aria (the current Kalos Queen). Background According to the anime, she appears to have known Ash Ketchum before and have been childhood friends with him ever since. Serena met Ash at the time they attended Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp in Pallet Town. During that time, she got lost in the middle of a forest while trying to find her group. Just then, a wild Poliwag jumped out of the bushes and scared her, causing her to fall on the ground and hurt her knee. Scared and upset, she called out for her mother for help. But moments later, Ash came out of the bushes calling for Poliwag. He was also wondering through the forest looking for the same Poliwag. While he was looking for it, he stumbled upon the young and frightened girl. Seeing how incredibly hurt she is, he bandages her knee up with his clean, blue handkerchief. Then he lent her his hand, warning her to not give up til it's over, and helped her stand up on her feet. After that, he escorted her back to the campsite. Ever since their first encounter, Serena developed romantic feelings for him, and she kept the handkerchief as a reminder of the day she first met Ash. She has yet to tell Ash her feelings for him. Appearance ''Pokemon X and Y'' In the Pokemon X and Y video games, Serena has honey hair with grey eyes and wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She also wears a black tank top, a red skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle on it. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it. She has a Mega Ring on her left wrist. Anime (XY003-XY060) Serena's first outfit in the anime consisted of a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow and hatband, black stockings, and black shoes. Serena longing to reunite with Ash.png Serena and Clemont.jpg Serena's warm smile to Ash.jpg Serena give gift to Ash.jpg Serena's blush.jpg Serena's Wink.jpg Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png Serena Worried About Ash.jpg Clemont with Serena and Miette.jpg Serena's Upset.jpg Serena smile to Ash.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg Anime (XY060-XYZ Series) Serena's second and current outfit in the anime consists of a light pink dress over a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar. The dress is tied at the collar with a blue ribbon that Ash gave her in "Under the Pledging Tree!". Over her dress, she wears a long red vest with large pockets. She also wears black stockings and brown boots. On her head and she wears a pink-red fedora with a black hatband. Serena Upset.jpeg Serena Shocked.jpeg Serena concerned (2).jpg Serena Gasped with Pancham.jpg Serena's Giggle.jpeg Ash, Serena, and Noibat.png Pokémon On Hand: *Fennekin → Braixen ♀ *Pancham ♂ *Eevee → Sylveon ♀ Temporary: *Rhyhorn (Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction and "A Race for Home!") *Skiddo ("A Race for Home!") *Goomy ("One for the Goomy!") *Frogadier ("So You're Having a Bad Day!") *Chespin ("So You're Having a Bad Day!") *Mamoswine ("Over the Mountain of Snow!") *Pikachu ("Battling at Full Volume!") Gallery Young Serena lost.png Serena's Tears.jpg Serena's Scared.jpg Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg Ash and Serena.jpg Ash bandage Serena.jpg Younger Serena.jpg|Serena holding on to Ash's hand as he gives her a lift in her childhood memories Ash guilde Serena.jpg Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Special moment.jpg Serena's Paused.jpg|Serena pausing before Rhyhorn gave her the slip during practice for Ash. Serena's warm smile.jpg|Serena proud of Ash's hard work for Rhyhorn. Serena's Suspicious.jpg|Serena has a strange feeling about the boy during the Garchomp News Serena's Gasped.jpg|Serena shocked after Ash jumped off the Tower to save Pikachu Serena feeling Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Garchomp was calm and Lumiose City was safe thanks to Ash Serena's Paused 2.jpg|Serena paused when she discovers that Ash Ketchum was the boy she met when she was younger Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's snowsuits Serena's Smiling.jpg Serena's Brushing with Ash and Bonnie.jpg Serena (Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction).jpg Trivia *She is the only female traveling companion to have a canonical crush on Ash. Interestingly, she is the first one to know him before the start of the series. *Unlike Ash's other female-traveling companions, she was personally invited by him to join. She was also the only one to not get shocked by his Pikachu (nor does she own a bike). *Serena physical change later in the series reflects the Japanese tradition involving women cutting their hair short to signify their new-found resolve. *Serena's Pancham is the only Pokemon she has that is a male. Also, her Sylveon is the very first Pokemon owned by the main character to be a pure Fairy-Type (not counting Clemont's Dedenne which is a dual Fairy/Electric-type). External links *Serena Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Role Models Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Villain's Crush Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Artistic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Elementals Category:Ingenue Category:Love Rivals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Kid Heroes Category:Outright Heroes